An unexpected Family
by Astrandamus
Summary: Set at beginning of Shippuden: Naruto comes back different both in personality and style but then again meeting and discovering your related to Raven and Qrow Branwen with their crazy family will change anyone... How will the Leaf react to a Naruto who spent 3 years with his family in remnant across the sea.


It was early afternoon in Konoha and the fifth Hokage Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing more paperwork while reminiscing about the boy who convinced her to take this job. Looking at the calendar that was on her desk she smiled, it wouldn't be long before he was back from his trip with Jiraiya. Frowning at the thought of him potentially turning Naruto into a pervert having been with him alone and unsupervised (as far as she knew) for a little over 4 years now was a worry for the blonde lady but she reassured herself that Naruto knew better after being beaten by Sakura so much and seeing her beat up Jiraiya.

Just as she pulled herself out of her thoughts to try to finish her work early for today, she was interrupted by a tall white-haired man swinging into her room through her open window. "Jiraiya!" Exclaimed Tsunade, "What are you doing he- wait your back, then where is Naruto, don't tell me you lost him or something." Seeing that his entrance hadn't had quite the desired effect on the woman Jiraiya was quick to reassure Tsunade. "Oh don't worry princess, the brats fine he'll be here in a few hours, Naruto's just taking his time. I'm here now because we thought it best for me to warn you that some unexpected things happened on our trip." hurrying to continue as Tsunade began to glare at him Jiraiya said in a rush. "Basically Naruto knows about his heritage, I kinda accidentally let part of it slip and he dragged the rest out of me but I did start teaching him his mom and dad's techniques after he took it all in, so it turned out rather well. We also found some relatives of Naruto's distant cousins of the Uzumaki clan their almost extinct as well but apparently just as stubborn. They're called Qrow and Raven Branwen, twins and one of them, Raven found us whilst looking for parts of her family..."

As Jiraiya told Tsunade about some of the events of the trip Naruto was walking towards Konoha whilst reading a message on a scroll. Chuckling at what summer had told him about Zwei's most recent antics, seriously some of the things the little corgi managed to do made it hard for Naruto to believe Zwei wasn't secretly a nin-dog like Akamaru. Letting out one last chuckle before putting his scroll away Naruto smiled, the short silver-eyed woman certainly knew how to make people lives brighter. Pulling up the hood that was part of his black cape that was also a gift from his surrogate older sister/aunt before quickening his pace he let his thoughts drift away from the woman who now had a robotic arm and to the one who became like a father towards him, Qrow Branwen.

A surprise right, for those that don't know him Qrow was an alcoholic, perverted, and rather careless man who had no trouble breaking rules if it had the right benefits. Not the best father figure thought Naruto with amusement. But he also cared for and would do anything for his family and friends, that is what lead him to his death.

Summer had gone on a mission but after having fresh intel that there were reports of far more Grimm than what summer was aware of Qrow went after her with Naruto who had recently started working on his father's Hiraishanin. They appeared and managed to get summer away from the Grimm although she was heavily wounded with countless scratches along with the arm she lost to an Ursa. Summer's condition was critical and needed immediate attention, but Naruto not only needed time but couldn't take all three of them so Qrow bought him time transport summer to a hospital and would hold out until Naruto could pick him up, that was the plan anyway.

Naruto after getting summer to hospital and calling tai who was rushing over began to gather chakra and focus on teleporting to Qrow mentally cursing at his lack of skill with his father's technique. He teleported back just in time to see Qrow with Harbinger as a full scythe get run through from behind by a deathstalker. After a Kyuubi charged fit Which resulted in the Grimm being wiped out Naruto made his way over to Qrow and saw him smirk despite the gaping hole in his torso, "hey kid, t-take me to raven would ya, I-I know you got one of those f-fancy markers on her and well I think she would want to be the one to put me in the grou-." Interrupted by his head lolling as his body slumped and his breathing stopped.

Qrow Branwen died fighting for what mattered most to him, his family.

About an hour later Naruto flashed into existence inside Raven's tent which fortunately only had her inside. Opening her mouth to ask Naruto why he was here she stopped when she saw who he was holding and the stoic woman had, although she would deny this even in the presence of Salem, a lone tear roll down her face at the sight of her brother's dead body. Seeing a distraught Naruto looking at her she gestured for him to follow her, neither of them ready to talk after losing another member of their already too small family.

Coming out of the past as Konoha's gate loomed into view Naruto adjusted Harbinger on his back and pulled the sleeves of his t-shirt down a bit to the inactive form of his bladed gauntlets that were on his arms. Approaching the two guards Naruto decided to let the two keep snoring away and strolled right into the village heading for a specific stop before moving on to the Hokage's office.

As he sat down in Ichiraku's Naruto smiled under his hood as Ayame came and asked him what he wanted and in reply he pulled down his hood making her gasp and said with a smile. "One miso ramen ple-" "Naruto!" shouted the waitress who was literally bouncing in happiness, "Hey dad come and look at who it is," she called into the shop making her father come forth who had a similar reaction before grinning and rushing and presenting him with an extra-large bowl of ramen which he insisted was on the house. 'Wow, I really have missed this, either that or they improved the recipe because it tasted even better than I remember' thought Naruto as he scoffed down the _food of the gods_ in record time.

With his quick meal eaten and promises to come by again soon made Naruto walked on towards the Hokage office where some old friends were waiting.

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office thinking her teacher had another job for her, but those thoughts were eradicated when she walked in to see Kakashi in there as well but also Jiraiya which must mean, "Naruto's back!" she exclaimed before glancing around the room in case she missed him. Chuckling at her apprentice's quick deduction Tsunade said. "Yes, he is, Naruto on his way up here right now however I called you up here to warn you. Some things happened to Naruto on his trip and well, he won't be the same guy you remember Sakura." the blonde Hokage warned carefully. "What do you mean stuff happened, Naruto's okay right?" It was Jiraiya who answered the question. "He's fine-no better than fine physically but mentally, well he's not the hyper-active loud-mouth he used to be. It's not my place to say but the things that happened they mellowed him out. Naruto's much more down to earth and serious now so I wouldn't recommend treating him the same way especially with the fists to his head if he does or says something you think is stupid." explained the toad sage with a slight frown at the pink-haired teen who looked down awkwardly. "O-Okay."

Just then most of the room's inhabitants jumped or flinched when there was a knock on the door and as Sakura went to answer it she was surprised to see it was Naruto standing behind the door to the office. He was different however not only was he taller than her now his gaze was colder as well, and his clothes were drastically different.

The main difference being the lack of orange on almost his entire body, he now wore some loose dark navy jeans and a dark red button up shirt. He had two red and orange bracers on his forearms, mainly orange with a red flame pattern along them. He had some form of a large handled object on his back partially under a black hooded cloak, he had some plain slip-ons on his feet and a kunai pouch on his thigh along with a scroll seemingly attached to his hip next to an alcohol flask.

Walking into the room as Sakura moved out of the way he seemed to take everything in for a moment before giving a small sheepish grin to the occupants, despite it being a far cry from his past grin it certainly made the rest of them smile however faintly that he wasn't completely different. "Um, hey I guess." He said finally just as the silence was becoming awkward. "Naruto! Your gone for 3 years and all you can say when you get back is hey!" Cried Sakura, instantly forgetting the warning she was given just a few moments ago and moving to punch Naruto as she always did however to her surprise her punch, which was chakra laced, was caught with a hand and a frown as Naruto said. "I said hey, to start a conversation Sakura, something no one else was doing and I'll warn you once and only once don't try that again. I'm not the same fool I used to be." Sakura could only gape at the cold tone in which her friend spoke and that he caught her punch which despite not being at full strength, still had quite bit of force behind it, like it was nothing. "Sakura!" Yelled Tsunade, "control yourself, there is no need for that kind of action against your comrades especially after being warned about your attitude before."

Naruto let out a slight chuckle drawing attention back to himself before saying, "I'm glad to see some things haven't changed around here eh, granny." Getting the desired eye twitch accompanied by a slight smirk as she replied with a quick "Cheeky brat, anyway it's good to see you Naruto, I hope that your trip has been worthwhile for you. Jiraiya told me a little and I won't keep you now, but I'd like to hear the full story at some point if that's alright." She asked hesitantly. Naruto sighed a little before nodding in ascent to the request, "later then, for now I'd like to go home, clean and relax before things start happening again, is that okay?" Slightly surprised but understanding Tsunade answered. "Sure, go ahead, tomorrow though you'll be retested and ranked accordingly based off your development so be ready." "Okay." Naruto replied before vanishing in a flash of a fire elemental Shunshin much to the shock of everyone but Jiraiya who after being given a look by Tsunade replied "Fire and wind, with both equal." And then proceeded to dive out the window.

Walking into his house for the first time in 3 years Naruto was unsurprised to see everything untouched except for the thick layer of dust coating everything. Smiling at his apartment as a brief recollection of going into it for the first time accompanied by the third flashed through mind. Doing a couple of hand-seals as he walked in, he used one his more menial and not battle orientated wind Jutsu to gather all the rooms dust into a pile. After repeating this same Jutsu a couple of times to make the house clean he unsealed a scroll from his arm and dumped it on his bed not bothering to unseal the rest now. After sitting down and putting harbinger to one side he glanced at his scroll briefly and set up a solar charger by his window that summer got for him when he told them that he was going home so that they could still talk. Opening a photo of him and Qrow, he let out a small smile and took a swig from the metal flask before moving on to a picture of all his no longer so small family including Ruby and Yang who were 4 and 6 respectively. Letting a true smile grace his face at his nieces both related and not related, he settled down to sleep for a few minutes he'd probably go to Ichiraku's again later and think about what he was going to do later.

**Next Day: Late Morning**

Walking up to training ground seven, Naruto in full gear was surprised to pretty much all of the rookie excluding Sasuke of course waiting there already. Shino and Kiba were the first to notice him quickly followed by the rest of them who all simultaneously rushed over to him and Kiba and Ino and Lee began bombarding him with various questions until he raised his hands and literally shushed them. "Just wait guys, it's great to see you all but I can't answer about 50 questions at once Ino." (He could really, just not without clones) Most of the group calming and looking surprised at his maturity again making an eye twitch in irritation before Shikamaru started off saying that "Well as long as you tell us at some point, I guess we don't really care." "yeah, it's not like you would off done anything that cool anyway." Said Kiba.

Smirking at Kiba Naruto slapped him on the shoulder replying. "Because I'm sure your time has been sooo interesting right compared to traveling to a continent you don't even know exists." Blinking in shock at the reply as Naruto moved past him and the others to Tsunade and asked, "so how am I being tested then?"

"Simple really Naruto you'll be fighting me." Said a voice from behind him, turning around to face someone he hasn't seen yet he said. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering where you were, I'm fighting you am I? I hope you've brushed up on you Kenjutsu sensei, you'll see why." Slightly confused but glad he had practiced with and brought a tanto with him just in case Kakashi made his way over to the middle of the training ground and Naruto followed him as the rest of the Rookies and their sensei's along with Jiraiya and Tsunade moved to the treeline to watch the fight.

"Well Jiraiya any hints about how it's going to go?" Asked Tsunade getting the group to look towards the toad sage who laughed and shook his head. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Kakashi, nothing other than underestimate him and you'll regret it he's got a lot better over these 3 years."

"Begin!" Shouted Tsunade and neither combatants moved until Kakashi shifted and lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan, at Naruto's raised eyebrow he said. "Jiraiya told me to take no chances with you, that's what I'm doing." Smirking at the answer he got Naruto replied, "good this wouldn't be fun otherwise," and shot forwards like a red-orange bolt of lightning.

The onlookers could only gape at the show of speed whilst Kakashi barely managed to put up a block in time but was still launched backwards by the blow's sheer strength. 'SHIT, that felt like being hit by Guy' Kakashi had no time to continue that train of thought however due to Naruto appearing on front of him once again. This time however his bracers shifted to become gauntlets as he moved his arms for another strike, dodging thanks to his Sharingan and that he was prepared this time for the speed of the attack Kakashi was still surprised to see that the tree he had been in front of was pulverised by the blow.

Jumping further back Kakashi commented. "That's quite the interesting pair of weapons you have their Naruto, Bracers that can turn into gauntlets, where did you buy them? They must have been quite expensive?" "I didn't buy them," was the immediate response followed by, "I made them myself, so they can do all kinds of things." Pointing an arm at Kakashi not giving him time to ponder that statement, the gauntlets changed again this time revealing a narrow tube and as Naruto drew back his fist and shot it forwards again there was a small object shot from the tube at tremendous speed. Barely managing to dodge Kakashi looked behind him to see the object impact the floor and detonate rather spectacularly. 'If that had hit me...' "Hey Naruto don't you think that's a little bit dangerous?" He called out "Not really," was the reply, "your more than capable of dodging it aren't you and even if you didn't the blast is mainly concussive so you wouldn't be hurt too badly, just some burning and a large headache although the blast could break some bones if you hit something I guess." Mildly concerned at the _lack of concern_ in his student's voice he shot forwards in the hopes of engaging in Taijutsu to prevent more of those objects from being fired at him.

On the side-lines there were a lot of mixed reactions mainly being either shock or awe at the fight in front of them with the exception of Tenten who was busy thinking about Naruto's weapons and how to ask him if he could show her how he made them. Their attention was brought back to the fight when suddenly the two combatants were standing apart and Kakashi had a cut across the left side of his mask and Naruto's bracers now had blades sticking out from the end of them, a bit of blood dripped from the tip of one of them.

"Sneaky." was Kakashi's response before the two went at it once again. "Okay I have to admit those are some seriously cool weapons Naruto has there, I wonder if he'd let me borrow them?" Wondered Kiba who was replied to by Shino. "Doubtful. Why, because Naruto does not seem like the kind of person to share his tools especially if he made them." At kiba's pout Ino chimed in, "don't worry Kiba if he doesn't you could always ask him to make you some, I mean he did say he made them." "I wouldn't get your hopes up brat the chances of him building something for you is the about the same as him giving up ramen forever." Said Jiraiya, "anyway this fight is almost over."

This caused lead to many confused looks being sent towards the toad sage as they seemed fairly even at the moment which was a feat within itself as Kakashi was certainly no pushover. But suddenly Naruto was moving backwards through the air whether it was unintentional or not was unclear however as Kakashi jumped to follow his movement holding two kunai's to fight the blonde's gauntlet-blades, they suddenly retracted and Naruto grabbed the handle of the blocky object on his back under the worn brown cloak. Swinging it forwards the object extended forwards into a great sword facing Kakashi directly forcing him to immediately drive his feet into the ground and hold on with chakra in an effort to stop before the blade.

Coming to a holt with the blade barely a millimetre from his Sharingan eye, despite leaning back, Kakashi could only look on in shock as Naruto said, "I win," and withdrew the massive blade resting it on his shoulders. "Well That's one way to end a fight." Said Choji followed by a 'Troublesome' from Shikamaru. "Not bad, right Kakashi," said Naruto as they walked over. "Indeed Naruto, although I am curious about where you learnt to fight like that and how good you are with that sword your holding." "Well if anything I'm better with this sword than I am with the bracers, they're just mine and are more flexible for close combat so I stick with them unless I need the sword or want to finish something quickly. As for where I learnt I was taught by a couple of people, one of them was the previous owner of this sword and a relative of mine." Almost tripping over at that statement Kakashi went to ask but was met with an I'll tell you later look from his student as their spectators walked over.

"I must say that was most impressive Naruto, beating and without Jutsu as well is by no means easy so but it does make me all the more sure of my next action which is to promote you to Jonin, congratulations Naruto." Said Tsunade to most people's shock, quickly silencing any protests with a glare she continued, "now then I have work to do as do most of you if I'm not mistaken so you can catch up another time however Naruto could you come with me so we can organise your promotion." Getting a nod they both Shunshined away to the Hokage's office, followed by Jiraiya and Kakashi, leaving everyone else behind.

**A/N: hey guys. this is my fourth story and another crossover that i don't think is done nearly enough. I'm not trying to say anything aout the ones already out there, in fact there are some really good ones out there. I'm reading Silent Moon by Blazeraptor54 currently although I'm only at chapter 12 as I write this.**

**Anyway this is just the standard R&R speech (any comments as well as criticism is welcome but please try and make the criticism constructive were possible) and I want to say I am working on an update schedule so when that's done I should start updating faster because I'm writing all of my stories simultaneously right now and any experienced writer can tell you that doesn't work well at all. **

**I hope you liked this first chapter (and Pokemon:retold should be the next update as well)**


End file.
